How I Became Batman Season 6
Cast Main cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne/Night Owl * Katie Holmes as Ava Kirk * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben Meckenzie as Lieutenant James Gordon * Andrew Stewart Jones as Ethan Bennett * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Genevieve Cortese as Vicki Vale * Michael Cassidy as Jim Mason * Sarah Mason as Julie Madison Recurring cast * Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall/Hawkman * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/Flash * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary * Ciara Renee as Hawk Girl * Freddie Prize Jr. as Richard Dragon Confirmed plot points * There will be a crossover with Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Super Girl, and The Flash. * He would become more of a "night owl", as he notes he enjoys riding his motorcycle with the leather and helmet, which make him anonymous. * It will be revealed what happened to the mother of Ava Kirk. * More speedsters and villains will be introduced. * Bruce will take bigger steps such as joining the GCPD to be with Gordon and even A.R.G.U.S to be with Boyer. These don't last since the reason being that Bruce "can't work within the system." * Bruce will learn criminology, detective skills, manhunting, and defense attacks. Bruce will train with Richard Dragon and Morgan Ducard. * Once Bruce gains control of Wayne Enterprises , he uses the companies' resources to help him in his cause. This would include R&D in special weapons, prototypes, and vehicles that all disappear and end up as part of Batman's arsenal. This is mirrored in the later film, Batman Begins. WayneCorp would win the bid to build the FBI's computer criminal database, to which Bruce would have access. * Julie will be out of Arkham Asylum this season and will return to managing Zeta while trying to become an actress in a movie. However, Julie will be struggling with her constant nightmares of something that happened with her French ancestors in the 17th Century. New characters * Jim Mason: Jim Mason is an executive appointed by Harvey Dent to run Dent Corp due to William's absence. Jim has feelings for Vicki Vale and is trying to get her to date him by buying the Gotham Times where she works. * Doctor Death: '''In the New 52, he's a renegade Wayne Enterprises scientist who has a skeletal appearance as a result of testing the serum on himself. * '''Amanda Waller: '''She's the director of A.R.G.U.S and the employer of Bruce Wayne and Agent Boyer. Bruce has a hard time dealing with Waller's methods to stopping criminals and terrorist attacks that happen. * '''Shadow Thief * Felix Faust * Jason Blood/Etrigan ''' * '''Graves * Klarion The Witch Boy * Ravager ''' * '''Killer Moth * Kitten * 'Dooms Day ' * 'Tommy Mangle ' * 'Professor Chang ' * 'Richard Dragon ' * 'Morgan Ducard ' * 'Countess Isabella Simone '